


Baltazar

by Gabinos



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M, MFCDZ, SS BR Takeover, Sasha - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22309141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabinos/pseuds/Gabinos
Summary: Shaka descobre mais um segredo do Patriarca que, dessa vez, é pequeno, peludo e absurdamente adorável.
Relationships: Gemini Saga/Virgo Shaka
Kudos: 8





	Baltazar

**Author's Note:**

> inspirado na fanart de @y_asaya:  
> https://twitter.com/y_asaya/status/1218522705902751746/photo/4

som dos passos da Armadura de Virgem contra o piso ecoava pelo salão. Com a postura altiva e os olhos cerrados, Shaka carregava um maço de documentos, procurando pelo homem a quem deveria reportar-se. Era estranho, já que o Patriarca sempre cumpria com os horários acordados, o esperando sentado em seu trono, o cálice sagrado à mão. 

Sentiu o cosmo cálido, caminhando devagar por entre os corredores do Décimo Terceiro Templo, que não conhecia tão bem quanto gostaria. “Ele está bem, está em paz”, Shaka sentia.

Com duas batidas fracas à uma pesada porta de madeira, ouviu a poderosa voz calma como nunca, permitindo sua entrada. Ouvir aquela voz quase fazia com que seu coração paralisasse. Como amava ouví-la!

— Com licença meu…

— Shhh!

Shaka abriu os olhos, surpreso com a interrupção, já que Saga era geralmente muito educado consigo, a menos que estivesse em um de seus episódios. Os papéis em sua mão quase foram ao chão, acompanhando o queixo do Cavaleiro de Virgem. 

Não estava surpreso com a nudez. A visão de Saga nu era, graças a todos os deuses, algo extremamente comum no Santuário. Todavia, o patriarca estava ajoelhado ao chão, limpando o seu robe, que servia de cama para uma pequenina bolinha de pelos brancos. Shaka aproximou-se, pisando leve.

— Milorde — cochichou — Isso por acaso é...um gato?

— O nome dele é Baltazar, Shaka. — Saga estava compenetrado em remover os pelos brancos de sua roupa cerimonial.

“Baltazar! Que nome adorável, que criaturinha magnífica!”, Shaka mal podia conter sua face séria de soldado. Não bastava Saga ser um homem com tantas qualidades, sempre acabava por descobrir um novo segredo!

— Perdoe-me pelo atraso. É tão difícil remover isso, eu deveria apenas ter ido encontrá-lo sem as roupas, como das outras vezes.

“Então...Saga anda pelado por culpa de Baltazar?”. Se Shaka já o amava somente por ser um gato, com o agravante de ser o gato de Saga, agora entendia os motivos de tanta nudez. “Obrigado, Athena! Obrigado por permitir esse pequeno aqui!”

— Não há problema algum, Mestre...Eu não sabia que tinha um gato aqui dentro do Santuário.

— Então eu estava fazendo certo! — Saga abafou a risada característica, com medo de acordar seu gatinho — Tento protegê-lo, não quero pessoa alguma o incomodando. 

Baltazar levantou-se, espreguiçando-se. O traseiro para o alto, a cabeça baixa e a língua estendida. Deu um miadinho, esfregando-se pela perna de seu dono antes de deixar o recinto. Shaka estava tão atormentado pela fofura do que via que sentia uma leve tontura. Saga, por sua vez, suspirava pesadamente. Eram muitos pelos para dar conta!

Mais um pensamento cruzou as ideias do Cavaleiro de Virgem: nunca havia notado pelo algum nas roupas daquele homem, quando ele as usava. Pronto, sempre que acreditava que Saga não podia ser mais perfeito, ele o surpreendia.

Shaka deixou os papéis ao lado de Saga, que não entendeu muito bem o motivo de seu subordinado ter saído correndo porta afora. Deu de ombros, precisava dedicar-se à lida com o rolinho, pois havia de encontrar com outros cavaleiros ainda.

Virgem foi direto para o banho frio. Não deveria acontecer, em hipótese alguma, mas já era muitíssimo tarde. E ele estava cada vez mais apaixonado.


End file.
